RoWen Prompts!
by MaitsK
Summary: Requests under rating T accepted. No smuts please :) AU, Middle or High School.


Cheering Time!

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here's a one-shot dedicated to Rowen! Very short, but I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Wendy was distracted throughout the entire History period. She had something in her head, which was bothering her a lot. Only her bestie noticed her. Sadly, he was sitting on the last seat, while she was sitting on one of the seats in the middle. He made up his mind to ask her what the matter was during nutrition.

* * *

During nutrition, Wendy sat down next to her besties Chelia from Class Lamia, and Romeo from the same class as her, Class Fairy.

"Say, Wendy, you'll be there to cheer me on, right?" Chelia asked.

Wendy nodded. "Of course, that's why I joined the cheer team of Fairy Tail!" She said sarcastically. Chelia laughed and walked towards her lacrosse teammates.

"Okay, spit it out." Romeo said suddenly.

Wendy raised her eyebrows. "What? What do you mean?" She asked.

Romeo groaned and said "You've been in a sour mood the whole time ever since assembly. I'm not blind, you know."

"Fine! I met up with the cheer captain Lisanna after assembly. She said there were very few girls from my age group to cheer for the Under-14 lacrosse team. They have a match today. So she asked me to volunteer. I agreed like an idiot. And by the first period, I come to know that there aren't any cheerleaders for Under-14 except me! I'm gonna look like a fool!" Wendy said with comical tears streaming down her eyes. Romeo sweat dropped.

"Okay…"

The bell then rang. She got up and said "We got to go for Algebra. Let's go."

* * *

It was time for the lacrosse match. It was Lamia Scale versus Fairy Tail. Wendy's friend Chelia was part of the Lamia Scale team. They had a group of pretty girls cheering them on. On the opposite side, Fairy Tail had a single blue-haired girl in clothes way too small for her taste and pom-poms in her hands. She was trying her best to smile and cheer as cheerfully as she could for her team. This made the team feel worse. And their performance didn't improve.

Wendy felt horrible and embarrassed, and she wanted to leave the grounds. Her team was already got enough 'boos' for their poor performance. And to top it all, they were continuously teasing her, hollering at her.

Tears were on the brink of falling from her eyes. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life. She put her pompoms down and started walking away from the grounds, her head down. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Romeo. He gave her a bright smile and pulled her back. When she saw what he was wearing, she almost fainted.

He was wearing a see-through purple top with the insignia of Fairy Tail on the back and black shorts. He looked very hot, and his well built abs could be seen. Nobody would have believed that these were the abs of a 13-year-old. But what she saw in his hands made her face look like it had just seen a clown not being funny.

He was holding purple pompoms in his hands. She looked up at him with a disbelieved look on her face. He flashed a bright smile at her and said "Just wanted to give a lonely cheerleader who was my best friend, a little company."

"What?"

"Well, do you think I'm gonna let my best friend be bullied by the crowd? I'll rather join you in your mess, or beat the crap out of the crowd. But since you don't like violence, this was the best option. NOW…" He took a deep breath and started yelling,

"GO FAIRIES, GO! YOU CAN DO THIS FARIES! GO FAIRIES GO! C'MON, WENDY, JOIN ME!"

Wendy was lost for words. Her best friend had come here just to give her company. But he ended up doing something more.

A grin spread across her face and she started yelling,

"GO FAIRIES GO! GET THE CUP HOME! GO FAIRIES GO!"

The teams looked at them flabbergasted. So did the audience. Only Chelia gave a shout and said "GO Wendy and Romeo!" and got a lot of awkward stares.

Romeo and Wendy simply laughed and cheered on.

 _'Who knew cheering could be so much fun?'_

With this thought, Wendy cheered for her friend and for her team along with her bestie, her Romeo.

* * *

 **Leave a lovely review!**

 **And give lots of favs if you liked it!**

 **~Tia**


End file.
